


Dear Ava Paige

by Error404willtolivenotfound



Series: maze runner letters [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, letter to ava paige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404willtolivenotfound/pseuds/Error404willtolivenotfound
Summary: Dear Ava PaigeI have a few things to say(Thomas's letter to Ava Paige)





	Dear Ava Paige

**Author's Note:**

> I YEETETH AND I YOINKETH

Dear Ava Paige

I have a few things to say.

First of all, thank you. Thank you for giving me the chance to meet Newt and Minho. Without you, I wouldn’t have had the best experiences with them. I had the perfect friendship with them, thanks to you.

Secondly, I understand why you put us in the maze. You needed a cure. We were the cure. It would have been nice if we had our memories along the way, but not every wish comes true.

And last, but not least, fuck you. Fuck you for everything you did, because what you did was torture innocent children, for something you only found once we escaped. Fuck you, because you never told me I could save Newt, my best friend, who I killed. I watched him bleed out from that knife, I stabbed him. I could have saved him, but you stopped that. Fuck you for torturing Minho.

I fucking hate you.

Yours sincerely,

Thomas Edison, subject A-two

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo  
what do you think?
> 
> please i need validation


End file.
